


Date Night!

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Date Night, F/F, F/M, Gray Aromantic Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: It's date night for Hanekawa and Araragi, and that includes their girlfriends. Unfortunately, they don't like each other...





	Date Night!

**Author's Note:**

> apologies in advance to Senjogahra fans

“I hope you play nice this time.”

“Don't treat me like a child.”

“Well, if you acted in a reasonable manner, then I would be able to trust you.”

“It's not all my fault anyway! She starts it as much as I do!”

“Well, then don't respond when she does.”

Sodachi crossed her arms and frowned.

“We're almost there. If she tries to start something, ignore her.”

Sodachi nodded.

They arrived at their destination, a small local restaurant. They entered the building and looked around, before seeing Araragi. They made their way to his table.

“Hey!”

“Hiii!”

He got up and hugged Hanekawa.

“Long time no see.”

“Too long.”

They sat down.

Hanekawa grabbed Sodachi's hand.

Senjogahara spoke up.

“Bitch.”

Sodachi started to speak, but Hanekawa squeezed her hand.

“Hitagi, please.”

Araragi looked tense.

“I'm sorry, that was out of line of me.”

An awkward silence overcame the table, before Hanekawa spoke up.

“Well… How have you been, Araragi?”

“Things have been fine, school’s going well.”

“That's good.”

The two fell silent again.

Sodachi and Senjogahara were glaring at each other.

Hanekawa broke the silence.

“How have you been, Senjogahara?”

“Fine.”

“Anything, interesting happen lately?”

“No.”

“Anything interesting in school?”

“No.”

Hanekawa fell silent.

Araragi spoke up 

“Hey, Sodachi, has anything notable happened with you lately?”

“I broke down crying in therapy again.”

“...Ah.”

Another awkward silence. A waiter came over and took their orders.

“How have you been, Hanekawa.”

“Fine. Still traveling.”

“That's cool. I assume school is going fine for you?”

“Yeah, good grades, everything’s fine.”

Sodachi and Senjogahara were still glaring at each other.

“Things going fine with you two?”

“Yeah, everything’s good. Staying with Sodachi until I fly out again in a few days.”

“Sounds exciting…”

Senjogahara spoke up again:

“Why does she have to be invited. You know I don't like her.”

“I enjoy talking to her, seeing how she's doing. You know that.”

“She's the exact same every time. ‘I'm depressed. I'm sad. I hate myself.’ She never changes, you could just as easily text her and get the same effect.”

Sodachi squeezed Hanekawa’s hand harder.

“Hitagi, please.”

“I don't see why these dinners have to be dragged down, when this problem could easily be solved by leaving out that bitch.”

Sodachi started digging into Hanekawa’s hand. Hanekawa leaned over and hugged Sodachi. She whispered to her:

“I know this is hard, just get through this.”

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table:

“You know I care about her, why would you say that? Can't you just try and play nice around her? For once.”

“I can stay silent.”

Araragi sighed.

“If that's what it takes.”

Hanekawa and Araragi turned back.

“Sooo…”

“Yeah…”

“Visit anywhere fun on the last trip?”

They descended into small talk, while Sodachi and Senjogahara continued to glare angrily at each other.

Eventually, the food arrived, and they ate.

When they were done, the small talk continued, months of catching up between the two. After a while, Senjogahara broke her glare with Sodachi and joined the conversation, and slowly the awkward atmosphere melted away.

Sodachi remained quiet.

After a while, they all got up and started leaving.

Once they were out of the restaurant, they walked over to a park, and started walking around.

After a bit of silence, Senjogahara spoke up:

“This was nice. Better than I expected.”

She glanced at Sodachi.

“Even if it wasn't perfect.”

Sodachi sighed, then started walking over to Senjogahara.

“You know what, bitch? Let's go. I didn't say a single mean thing to you all night, and you still acted like this.”

Hanekawa tried to grab her, but Sodachi dodged.

Sodachi got close to Senjogahara.

“You're just a bitch, you always have been, and you always will be. Even when others make an effort, you don't. I don't see why Araragi likes you when all you do is harm relationships with people he cares about.”

“Bold of you to assume I act this way towards everyone. I'm only this rude to you because you deserve it!”

Araragi grabbed her arm.

“Hey, Hitagi, it's late. We should go home.”

She stabbed a pen in his arm.

Araragi stepped back to remove it.

“What the fuck did I do to deserve this? You've always been a bitch to me. Hell, the first time we met you knocked me out!”

“I was defending my boyfriend! You attacked him!”

Hanekawa was sitting on a bench nearby. Araragi joined her.

Hanekawa sighed.

“Not much we can do, at this point…”

“Bold excuse, considering you JUST stabbed him!”

“It's different when I do it.”

Shinobu popped out of Araragi’s shadow.

“If you aren't going to stop them, could you at least tell them to be quieter?”

“Do you want to be the one to step between that?”

“Point taken.”

She joined them on the bench watching the two fight.

“‘It's different when I do it? What the fuck logic is that? You still stabbed him!”

“He's already gotten better.”

“That doesn't undo the fact that you put a pen! Into! His!Skin!”

“He didn't mind! Right, honey?”

They both looked at Araragi.

“Uh. Well…”

They glared.

“Uhhh.”

Further staring.

“It's true that I would rather not be stabbed…”

“See? You hurt your boyfriend just moments ago, against his wishes, and yet you're holding a grudge on me for something I did years ago!”

Senjogahara fumed. 

“Listen bitch-”

“No. Why should I listen to you excuse your hypocritical actions? I don't understand why Araragi ever fell for you in the first place and I don't understand why he stays with you.”

“Love, bitch! I know you don't feel it, but try and have some empathy for those of that do.”

At that, Araragi and Hanekawa stood up and got between them, and Shinobu ducked back into Araragi's shadow.

Araragi berated Senjogahara.

“Ok, look, that's a step too far. Don't go after that type of thing, you know it cuts deep.”

Hanekawa embraced Sodachi. They said nothing.

Araragi grabbed Senjogahara’s hand.

“Anyway, this was fun, we should do this again sometime, talk to you soon?”

“Yes, yes, yes.”

Hanekawa and Araragi tried doing damage control.

“It's late, we should go home.”

“Yeah, it is, we should do the same.”

The two couples started walking in different directions.

“...Sorry about that. Didn't think she'd be that bad.”

Sodachi didn't respond.

Hanekawa hugged her arm.

“Not now.”

She backed off.

The two walked back to Sodachi's apartment in silence.

Once there, Sodachi quickly stripped and got into bed.

Hanekawa made her way into her bedroom.

“Want me to join you?”

Sodachi nodded meekly.

Hanekawa quickly stripped, turned off the lights, and got into bed.

“Sorry for making you come. At the very least, we should have left early, after she tried starting with you.”

“It's, fine. I should've just done a better job ignoring her…”

“It's not your fault. She started it, and she went after things she knows get to you.”

“...”

“I'm sorry for dragging you along. In the future, I'll try and arrange these without her.”

“Mhm.”

“Need me to do anything for you? Are you doing alright?”

“I'm, fine. Just need space.”

“I understand.”

The two layed there in silence for a while. Eventually, Sodachi spoke up.

“Tsubasa?”

“Mheah?”

“Could, could you move closer to me?”

“Sure thing.”

Hanekawa moved herself a bit closer to Sodachi, still leaving some space between the two.

“Thanks…”

Eventually, Sodachi was able to fall asleep.


End file.
